


She's Worth A Queen's Crown

by DarkEnvy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEnvy/pseuds/DarkEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry handed her something silver that sparkled, something that Emma didn’t see until Regina was turning back to her and lifting it to place on Emma’s head, nestling it into her curls and brushing her hair from her eyes once it was set in place. “A Queen should be escorted by a worthy Princess,” Regina said, so much conviction in her tone that it nearly winded Emma. “And what is a Princess without her crown?” </p><p>Post Season One - Alternate results of the curse breaking. Regina is throwing a ball, and Emma's a nervous wreck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Worth A Queen's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I've read through it a couple of times and noticed I kept switching between past and present tense. Honestly? It flowed alright to me, even if it is a little out of place. Bear with it? And let me know what you think. I was stuck on this one until it was finished.

If Emma Swan had never known real terror, she finally had the experience when Regina Mills called for a ball at her castle. A _ball._ In just the past few days, the stress level from everyone in the palace had gone from zero to infinity, and while Emma was trying to go with the flow, she just couldn’t keep up. She had grown up with a very intense knack for surviving in unusual circumstances, but this…

 

Since they had returned to the Forest, it had been one big attempt at adjusting. Henry was a natural; Emma broke the curse, they all appeared here, and the boy was already living like the Prince he was and loving it. The people of Storybrooke had grown comfortable with having Regina in charge, so she had slipped effortlessly back into her role as Queen. There were, of course, those who still didn’t trust Regina; some from Storybrooke, others that hadn’t been affected by the curse. But Emma watched the brunette take it all in stride, and she had been making visible efforts to alter her method of authority.

 

And then there were Emma’s parents, who were ecstatic to be back, but uncomfortable outside of their old living space. And Emma herself…well. She had jumped from place to place all her life, but it was definitely a culture shock this time.

 

She had been trying on dresses for three days. Everyone else had specific people assigned to him or her to deal with their wardrobes, but Regina was personally aiding Emma, and the blonde really could not figure out why. Nor had she any idea why she had to go at all; she didn’t do dresses and formal parties.

 

“You’re the Princess,” Regina had sniped when Emma stated this concern. “This is an obligation.”

 

“You’re the Queen,” Emma had shot back, watching as Regina adjusted the corset around Emma’s chest. “I can’t exactly be a Princess with you as Queen.” Especially considering what they had been doing since a week after Graham’s death. Awkward.

 

Regina merely sniffed, smoothed her hands down Emma’s chest to tame the ruffles, then stepped back to get a look at her word. Nodding her approval, she stepped aside to allow Emma a look into the full length mirror in the large bedroom that Emma was technically supposed to be sleeping in (but really wasn’t most of the time). Emma’s nose wrinkled; the blue was pretty, but all the ruffling and the giant skirt…

 

“I don’t like it,” Emma had said quietly. Regina had let out a sigh, and closed her eyes to count; her new method of keeping her temper in check, and to not jump into a careless reaction to people’s opinions.

 

“This is the third dress,” Regina had said quietly after opening her eyes. “You haven’t liked any of them.” Regina had agreed on Emma’s demand for freedom to choose for herself in this world, but it was clear that the woman was looking for excuses to dress Emma up for a while now. Emma had never felt more like a doll in her life.

 

“The third dress that’s made me look like a lampshade,” Emma had argued. “I told you, I don’t wear stuff like this.” She had paused, gazing at herself in the mirror. “Why do I even have to go to this stupid thing anyway?” she had repeated, and Regina had just rolled her eyes and stepped behind her to undo the laces of the corset. Because no matter how many times Emma had turned her nose up at a dress, Regina still kept looking for the perfect one.

 

The soft kiss to Emma’s bare shoulder had been more than enough for the blonde. She knew Regina wouldn’t give up.

 

~

 

Watching for the fourth time as Regina circled around her, eyes traveling Emma’s entire form, the blonde held her breath. She knew this was it; she had better like this one, or Regina was going to give up completely. “I like it,” Regina said absently, lifting a hand to brush Emma’s hair so that it fell across her shoulders. “Accentuates all of you. Brings our your eyes.” Pausing in front of Emma, Regina’s arms folded, and she gave her another intense once over; one that made heat curl in Emma’s chest and climb into her face.

 

“A little bland by itself,” Regina mused. “We’ll have to get my jewelry box. And wave your hair.” Regina reached out to twist a strand of blonde around her finger, nodding once again in approval. She was beautiful; Emma suddenly found herself infatuated with Regina and the way she was so focused on Emma.

 

That is, until Regina stepped aside so Emma could look in the mirror. All of Emma’s attention drew to herself, and her eyes widened so comically much that she almost gave herself a headache. “Oh,” she breathed, shock and awe filling her entire being. She was standing in a deep emerald dress that reached the floor, low cut in the front, with a high slit that climbed up her right thigh. When she shifted, the dress caught the light, and it glittered with silver. Her shoulders were bare, and God, it was just so…unreal. The dress was absolutely beautiful. Emma had no idea how Regina could possibly call it _bland._

 

“I can’t wear this,” Emma breathed. The pleased look on Regina’s face instantly fell, and she looked on the verge of upset anger.

 

“Miss Swan – “

 

“I can’t. It’s…it’s too nice.”

 

The anger flooded from Regina’s face, replaced by confusion. Emma had never really been dressy in Regina’s presence, so the brunette had no idea of Emma’s…discomfort. Emma had never had nice things; she didn’t indulge in them when she finally could afford them, and she didn’t let Regina shower her in them just because they were seeing each other now. And she knew for a _fact_ that this dress – all chiffon and diamond jewels – was worth at _least_ three thousand dollars in her world.

 

But it appeared that Emma had misjudged Regina. The confused look wasn’t because she didn’t understand. “You deserve nice things, Emma,” Regina said softly. “And you look so beautiful.”

 

The flush that crept back into her face again was obvious, and Emma turned slightly so she could get a look at the back of the dress, attempting to hide the redness. Regina stepped forward to grasp the zipper and tug it back up into place. “Might have to fix that,” the brunette muttered absently, and a flash of fondness filled Emma. Smoothing her hands down Emma’s back, Regina added, “This is a beautiful dress. You’re beautiful in it.”

 

Swallowing, Emma turned back to face the mirror again. “Really?” she whispered, eyes on her own reflection. Regina’s hand settled on the small of Emma’s back, her head turning to gaze at her through the mirror.

 

“Absolutely stunning,” Regina said in response. “Remember, Emma: You’re beneath nothing. No one. The world should be asking _you_ for nice things.”

 

Emma allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, though she couldn’t help the barb. “Even you?”

 

Regina let out an amused bark of laughter, though Emma was pretty sure it was never supposed to go above a huff. Emma loved that she could make Regina laugh; not many people could. Not many people got to see the way Regina’s face lit up when she was happy or amused, got to feel how light Regina’s touch was on their backs when she just wanted to be assuring. Not many people got to see the woman behind the stone face; and Emma was honored to be one of the few that did.

 

“I love you,” Emma whispered suddenly, and then froze; she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Not yet, at least. Not before something this important. Regina’s head whipped around to look at Emma, dark eyes wide in shock and a flash of terror. But Emma gazed back without backing down, and a look of wonder took over in Regina’s eyes not long after. The hand on Emma’s back pressed more firmly.

 

“I love you,” Regina said. She meant it. Emma could see it. Could feel it. She smiled, and Regina smiled back before using her hand to gently nudge Emma towards the door. “Come,” she said. “I want to try some necklaces.”

 

~

 

Emma hardly saw Regina at all the day of the ball. There was so much rushing around, and so many people with so many different pieces of wardrobes, and the blonde could hardly keep up with it all. She had been assigned an assistant for the day, one that helped her dress and get her accessories and makeup applied; by the time she was at the bottom of the back stairwell waiting for Regina, she was nauseous with nerves. And the pinching of the push up corset she had been forced into before slipping into the dress.

 

It felt like hours, even though she was pretty sure it was only a few minutes, but Regina finally descended the steps with Henry in tow. The boy was strapping in his suit, a little flower tucked at his waist and his hair slicked into place. But Emma almost lost her footing entirely when she saw Regina.

 

She was the absolute vision of a Queen; her dress reached the floor, much like Emma’s, but Regina’s was black on the bottom half, and a rich purple on the top. Hers was also strapless, but instead of a long necklace, she wore a purple and black lace choker that hugged her throat snugly. Her hair was short again, and her makeup was dark around the eyes, lighter at the lips. Emma had never seen her like this. She couldn’t stop staring. Regina was going to eclipse every damn person in the room, and she knew it.

 

When Regina stopped in front of Emma, her hands lifted to settle on Emma’s shoulders, looking her over with a pleased hum. “You’re a vision,” Regina said with approval. Emma smiled. “Did the back zip alright?” Emma nodded, looking down at herself a little self-consciously. But even she would admit it: she looked like a movie star. The dress hugged her perfectly, and the silver chained diamond heart pendant Regina had lent her sat on her neck, just above her high-seated breasts. Silver drop earrings blended with waved blonde hair that cascaded over her back and shoulders, and silver three-inch heels (open toe, of course, because God forbid she wear anything else) strapped to her feet. The look was completed with light blue and green eye makeup, nude lips, and glitter sparkling along her bare arms and what could be seen of her shoulders past her hair. If Emma Swan was ever meant to be a Princess, she sure felt like one tonight.

 

Slowly, Regina’s hands slipped from Emma’s shoulders, down her arms to take her hands. “We have to go inside soon,” Regina said, voice soft. Emma blinked, then suddenly realized she needed to move.

 

“Right,” she said. “I’ll go find my parents. I’ll stay with them until –“ A strong grip on her hands stopped both her attempted movement towards the door leading to the front, and the words trying to leave her mouth. She faltered, looking at Regina in confusion. But Regina simply released her hands and turned to Henry, holding out both of her hands. Henry handed her something silver that sparkled, something that Emma didn’t see until Regina was turning back to her and lifting it to place on Emma’s head, nestling it into her curls and brushing her hair from her eyes once it was set in place.

 

“A Queen should be escorted by a worthy Princess,” Regina said, so much conviction in her tone that it nearly winded Emma. “And what is a Princess without her crown?”

 

Emma gazed at Regina in sheer confusion, until it suddenly hit home what Regina wanted from her.

 

Oh. 

 

Oh God.

 

“Um,” Emma stuttered, hand lifting towards the tiara, then dropping again before she could touch it. “Are you – you realize –“

 

“Yes, I am sure,” Regina supplied helpfully. “And yes…I realize exactly what I am doing. It’s time, Emma.” She paused, her eyes imploring. “Don’t you think?”

 

Emma supposed she was right. Some people had already begun to suspect that something wasn’t normal; Snow, Charming, and Emma were all staying at Regina’s castle instead of heading out to the kingdom that Snow had previously ruled. Emma rarely ever slept in her own room. But the ones who didn’t suspect a thing…

 

Emma shot a glance at Henry, who smiled encouragingly at her. And that was all the approval she needed. Eyes returning to Regina, she felt herself smiling, and nodding in agreement. Because in the end, all that mattered was Regina and Henry. Regina made her happy. She liked to think that she made Regina happy, too. Henry was the seal of their mold, and together, they had created their own makeshift family. It was enough.

 

Regina situated herself on Emma’s right side, linking their arms and standing close to her. Henry tucked himself against Regina’s other side, and with a wave of Regina’s hand, the doors to the Grand Hall opened for their entrance. Emma took a deep breath, anchored by Regina’s arm linked with hers, and together, they made their way into the room; arm in arm, and Regina’s hand on Henry’s head.

 

There were so many people, and all of their eyes were on them. Shockwaves of surprise and disbelief went through the crowd as they all slowly processed what they were seeing. Emma was honestly just focusing on walking; she had no intention of crashing to the floor in these heels. She managed a smile for everyone, however, and almost melted when Regina’s arm squeezed hers in praise. She was doing well.

 

The murmurs of question and realization were getting louder. Off to the left, close to the punch bowl, Emma spotted her parents; Charming hadn’t seen them yet, but Snow seemed to be trying to understand what she was looking at. When the light bulb came on, Emma could see it. She expected disapproval. Horror. Both of which she was willing to defend them against to the death.

 

What she didn’t expect was for Snow’s face to break out into a smile, and grow into a grin. Emma watched in surprise as Snow nudged Charming, her head tilting in Emma and Regina’s direction when he glanced at her. His head turned towards them, and when he saw them, bound together in a united stance, his own confusion set it. But it, too, turned quickly into a smile that matched his wife’s. Emma knew then that miracles really did happen, and maybe, just maybe, this had been meant to be from the start.

 

“Here we are,” Regina said softly, bringing Emma’s attention back to what was in front of her. People were already hurrying forward, eager looks plastered across their faces; some Emma had never seen, others Emma recognized from Storybrooke. The first of the night’s doubters. Regina’s head turned, dark eyes glittering as she looked at the beautiful blonde next to her; she could never resist stirring the pot a bit. “Are you ready?” Regina inquired.

 

Emma’s gaze remained on those trying to get to them, and she felt her back straighten just a bit more, her shoulders lifting with the motion. Bright green eyes finally turned to meet brown, and Emma offered a small, but entirely confident smile. “Yeah,” she said. And in that moment, she realized it was true; she had never been more ready for anything in her life. “Let’s do it.”

 

~

_Morning_

 

Regina was sat at her vanity when Emma awoke. She was dressed only in a black silk robe, and she was focused intently on her mirror. As Emma crawled from the bed, clad only in the nude panties she had been wearing beneath the emerald dress the night before, she noticed as she drew closer to her lover that Regina was watching something that looked to be highlights from the previous night’s bash.

 

_“This ball may even top the ones you’ve thrown in the past. What inspired such a big event?”_

_“We’re all home. We’re all adjusting. Change is in the air. I believe in a bit of recharging after all we’ve been through, don’t you agree?”_

Emma could hardly believe it. Someone was asking Regina questions, and the brunette was answering them. It was like the Twilight Zone. Emma wondered where she was during this; maybe off speaking to her parents, or saying hello to Belle and Ruby. Other than those two instances, Emma hadn’t left Regina’s side all night.

 

Focused on the glass now, Emma let her arms slide around Regina’s shoulders, her chin resting on top of Regina’s head. “Good morning,” Regina said absently, her hand coming up to squeeze one of Emma’s arms. The glass showed a segment of their entrance, and Emma couldn’t believe it. She looked so unlike herself, yet so like the woman she was becoming. The Queen’s consort.

 

“You did well last night,” Regina praised, just before the glass switched back to the sight of Regina speaking to the same short man she had been speaking to in the previous shot.

 

_“Your reputation as the Evil Queen doesn’t exactly put you in the Forest’s Most Favorite category.”_

_“I have no interest in being the favorite of anyone here.”_

_“Not even the pretty blonde you came in here with?”_

 

Regina visibly pauses and stares at the man for a long moment, and Emma’s positive she’s about to refuse any further questioning. But to her surprise, she continues.

 

_“Emma. Her name is Emma. She and my son…our son…are the only two that I care the opinions of.”_

_“Emma? Isn’t she Snow White’s daughter?”_

_“She is.”_

_“A Queen and a Princess…does that actually make any sense to you?”_

 

Emma watched Regina’s face in the mirror intently, watched the purse of her lips, and how it was more thoughtful than it was annoyed. And her answer made Emma's whole heart melt for the woman.

 

_“Perhaps she will not be a Princess for long. Perhaps I’ll make her my Queen one day.”_

 


End file.
